Three-dimensional (3-D) graphic technology uses 3-D geometric data representation in a computing system, and is adopted in various industries such as media and game industries. Generally, the 3-D graphic technology requires a separate high performance processor due to a large amount of computations. This is particularly true in ray tracing technology, in which 3-D graphic techniques can simulate very realistic light effects such as reflection, refraction and shading.